heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Away/Gallery
Images Young_Peter_Quill_Running.png|Young Peter Quill running away after his mother's death. Spike_leaving_home_S1E24.png|Spike running away from home, thinking Twilight has replaced him with Owlowiscious homer bus.jpg|Homer runs away from home by taking a bus to West Springfield, taking Lenny with him, thinking Marge has dumped him for Artie Ziff. File:Thank28.png|Bart Simpson runs away with Santa's Little Helper after accidentally ruining Thanksgiving and refusing to apologize to Lisa for destroying her masterpiece. IMG_0339.JPG|Simba running away from the Pride Lands after his father's death, and banishment, and almost killed by the hyenas Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.jpeg|Moses running away from Rameses and all of Egypt after accidentally killing a slave master while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly slave. IMG_0466.JPG|Elsa running away from Arendelle after her powers are exposed, branding her as a menace and so she won't hurt Anna or the kingdom. IMG_0497.JPG|Riley Andersen running away after having a hard life in San Francisco Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3149.jpg|Melody running away from home to find out the secret to her locket after a harsh argument with her mother, ignoring Sebastian's protests. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1818.jpg|Jasmine runs away to the Agrabah Marketplace in order to escape the pressures of being married to a prince. Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg|Mulan running away from home to join the army in her father's place. IMG_0509.PNG|Cheese Sandwich running away from his hometown because of his nerdies and having no fun Odie runs away.jpg|Odie running away after Garfield locks him out. Merida_crying.png|Merida running away after her argument with her mom. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4087.jpg|Lenny running away upon overhearing his father complain that he was nothing like his dead brother Frankie. IMG_0336.JPG|Dennis Mitchell runs away after George Wilson says mean things to him. IMG_0337.PNG|Robyn Starling running away from her cruel Aunt Pristine Figg. IMG_0338.JPG|Timmy Turner running away after being blamed on by his parents by Vicky for destroying the Turner house. File:RunawayAngelica-AngelicaSneaksOutOfHerRoom.jpg|Angelica Pickles running away after Drew punished her for wrecking his home office. IMG_0350.JPG|Pluto running away after Mickey Mouse harshly yells at him. balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.jpg|Aleu running away after Balto reveals to her that she's part and more wolf in her than husky (which is why nobody wanted to adopt her). IMG 0529.JPG|Penny running away to escape Medusa’s abuse. FOVTbfx.jpg|Gohan running away with Icarus from to his home and joins Krillin and his friends in Master Roshi's Island. IMG_0704.PNG|Khumba running away from home to find his stripes. Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg|E.B. running away to become a musician. IMG_0811.JPG|Kiara runs away from Pride Lands to find Kovu after an argument with Simba File:Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-10308.jpg|Dick Grayson runs away from Wayne Manor after Bruce had given up from being Batman, also taking his acrobat uniform with him. Penny_Fitzgerald_run_away.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald runs away from her father Patrick Fitzgerald after he planned her to transfer another school claiming it would be best for her. Professor Quigley and Tad running away from the snowball.PNG|Professor Quigley and Tad feeling scared, running away from the giant snowball, trying to escape from the C room. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Miguel runs away from home, after his guitar is destroyed during an argument with his family. Videos Coco - Family Argument and run away from home|Miguel runs away from home, after an argument with his family ends with his guitar being destroyed. Category:Galleries